Sweet Revenge
by LyraPotterneeMalfoy
Summary: Clove has a plan and it will sure make Cato mad. This is another version of my other story Jealous


**AN: **So I realized Clove was a bit ooc so here is another version:)

* * *

_That whore! how dare she touch Cato. _Clove's thoughts are filled with rage

Clove sees Marvel in the spear section _perfect _she thought, she went to him "Hey Marvel" she said making her voice loud

Marvel looked at Clove, confused "Hey?"

"I was wondering if you could teach me how to use a spear" she replied, smirking when she sees Cato looking at them

"Uhhh...sure Clove" Marvel said

Clove went in front of him and grabbed a two spears "Here" she said handing the a spear to Marvel. He took it and said "You should hold it like this," he showed her the proper way on how to hold it.

Clove was _really_ struggling since the spear was quite heavy for her, Marvel saw this and grabbed her arm to help her. Clove was aware that the back of her head was almost touching Marvel's chest.

Meanwhile Cato was glaring at them with anger coming out of his eyes_ How dare he touch Clove _he seethed. He was watching them like a hawk, never leaving his eyes off of them

Marvel was now teaching clove how to actually throw a spear. His hands were still clasped at Clove's elbow. Clove threw the spear and it hit the center _Bulls eye _she thought. She turned around "Wow you really are a great teacher" she said smiling

Marvel leant down and whispered "I know what you're doing" he said with a smirk

"What are you talking about?" Clove asked innocently

"Look." He said looking at his right

Clove followed his eyes and saw Cato growling at them before gripping his sword tightly and slashing the dummies like there's no tomorrow

"Ohh well I guess my plan worked" she said laughing

"Yeah and i'm now number one on his bff list" Marvel said sarcastically making clove laugh

Cato was now panting after slicing the dummies. He saw Clove and Marvel laughing "That idiot will pay" he muttered jealousy radiating from his body

Clove was now aware that Cato would explode in anger if she didn't step away from Marvel so she said "I think Cato would chop your head off if you come any closer to me" she said "I better go now. Thanks for your help" she whispered the last part. "Sure" Marvel smirked

Clove walked towards Cato and stood beside him "I see you're tired" She said nudging him while smirking. He turned to her and said "I see you're done flirting with spearhead" Clove supressed a grin_ He is jealous _"Flirting? I was not" she asked appalled. "Yes you were, I saw it with my own eyes and not to mention his hands were all over you" he snarled. "I just asked him to teach me how to use a spear" she replied

"You could just ask _me" _He said

"Ask you? You were too preoccupied flirting with Glimmer so I just asked Marvel. And are you jealous?" she sneered

The bell rang signalling that training is over. Clove went out immediately

* * *

When Clove arrived at their floor she went to her room and took a shower. She changed into some white shorts and light blue tank top then blow dried her hair so it was now flowing down her back.

She was singing to 'We are never ever getting back together' that was playing from the capitol's ipod when a knock came from her door. She opened the door only to find herself staring at a pair of mesmerizing blue eyes.

"I hope that song wasn't about me" he chuckled leaning against the door frame. He was now dressed in a white shirt and grey plaid pajama pants.

"It's not" she stepped aside to let him in and closed the door. "So what brings you here?" she said sitting on the bed.

"I want to apologize about my attitude earlier" he said while staring at the floor

"You don't have to apologize" Clove said patting the space next to her, motioning him to sit

"Yes I do, I flirted with Glimmer instead of teaching you how to throw a spear, I could do better than what he showed you earlier" he boasted the last part

"You do know that I can ask you to teach me how to use a sword" she said with her eyebrow raised

"Of course. I'll teach you tomorrow" he said smiling "I'm an expert when it comes to swords" he said flexing his muscles. Clove rolled her eyes

"Sure" she said, yawning

"You're sleepy" he stated, standing up so she can lie down

"Guess I am" Clove said closing her eyes. She felt something beside her, she opened her eyes and found him asleep. She sighed and went to sleep. Cato opened his eyes and saw Clove sleeping. He smiled and place an arm around her. He kissed her cheek and fell into sleep, his last thought was _You'll be the one going home Clove, I'm sorry it has to end this way_

* * *

**AN: **So what do you guys think? are they still ooc?


End file.
